Random Crossovers with Chaotic
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Just a compilation of random ideas that all involve the cartoon known as Chaotic. Hope you all enjoy it! HOO HOO HOO HOO! ...I'm starting to sound like Tigger... Don't forget to review, adopt an idea, or tell me if you want an idea turned into a full story!
1. Chapter 1

We arrive on scene at what looks like an island summer camp in the OverWorld of a place called Perim. Suddenly, a masculine, green skinned humanoid with wild black hair and a red outfit popped up in front of the camera with a grin on his face.

"Yo! Welcome to Perim's hit new reality television show, Total Perim Island. I'm your host, Maxxor, coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in the middle of the OverWorld."

Maxxor arrives at a dock and starts walking down it as he explains the finer workings of the show.

"Here's how it works. Twenty two campers from all over Perim will be competing in teams against each other in a series of challenges for a chance to win a big cash prize of ten thousand dollars. However, after each challenge, one of the teams will be sent to vote off one of their own."

The scene shifts to what looks like a campfire pit with enough stumps to sit eleven people.

"Their fate will be decided here at the traditional campfire ceremony, where all but one member of the team will receive a marshmallow." Maxxor said.

The camera pans down to reveal three sticks that each have a single marshmallow stuck to it. Maxxor picked one up and ate the marshmallow before burning the stick with his fire powers.

"In the end only one camper will be left standing as the winner. They in turn will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

Pretty soon, our cameramen were stationed at various posts where they find hidden cameras. One disguised as a totem in a totem pole, another set up in the mess hall, and another one in a bird's nest. Why it was in there of all places is anyone's guess.

"To capture all of the action, several cameras have been hidden all over camp so you don't miss a thing. To survive here, the campers now have to face off against black flies, Warbeasts, disgusting camp food…"

The camera shows the aforementioned flies, the Warbeast known as Khorror, and a bowl of mealworms before returning to the docks to show Maxxor grinning like a madman.

"AND each other! Who will crack under the pressure? Find out on this episode of TOTAL. PERIM. ISLAND!" Maxxor finished dramatically as the screen faded to black.

 _ **Ed:**_ "End of first sequence then fade to black."

* * *

 _ ***Insert TDI Theme Song with Chaotic Characters as the Campers. ROFL :^3***_

* * *

 _ **Welcome to Total Perim Island Part 1**_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Perim Island!" Maxxor greeted. "We're here at the pier of Camp Wawanakwa waiting for the challengers to get here. And it looks like contestant number one has just arrived on the scene!"

And he would be right. A boat just pulled up to reveal the first competitor. It was a female creature that resembled an anthropomorphic gazelle with grey and brown fur with a few patches of white and black here and there. She has wavy brown hair, a figure many Earth women would kill for, and was wearing a teal colored battle dress.

"Lomma! Welcome to the island, girl!" Maxxor greeted.

"It's good to be here, Maxxor!" Lomma said, walking up to him. "Hm! The island looks a lot less tropical in real life."

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Maxxor replied.

The next camper to arrive was actually a creature from the Danian tribe. He had four, bulky arms, two legs, a very muscular frame to show that he was a Warrior, and a grey carapace. He was carrying his suitcase with his bottom left arm while his bottom right arm held what appeared to be a cello case.

"Odu-Bathax! Welcome to the island, bro!"

"Maxxor! Good to see ya!" Odu-Bathax said, high fiving Maxxor before he got a good look at the camp. "Hey, are you sure you got the right place here? Where's the reservoir at?"

"Yo, dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa." Maxxor replied.

The Danian Warrior just walked over to where Lomma was standing while steaming over the fact that he was stuck at a place like this.

"Hmm, looked a LOT different on the application form." Odu-Bathax muttered to himself.

The next camper to arrive was a pale white skinned female humanoid creature of the UnderWorld. She had long blue hair that reached her mid back, crystal blue eyes, and was wearing a black dress with black, high heel boots that went up to her mid thighs. She also had this Gothic air about her.

"Hey, Skithia."

Skithia just glared in Maxxor's direction before taking a look around. She could not believe that she had to stay here of all places.

"This is supposed to be where we're staying?" Skithia asked.

"No, this is where YOU'LL be staying." Maxxor elaborated with a grin. "My place is in a bunker over there with air conditioning."

"I did NOT sign up for this!" Skithia protested.

"Technically, you DID!" Maxxor fired back, holding up the UnderWorlder's contract.

Skithia continued to glare, and grabbed the contract from the OverWorld leader's hand. She smirked as she tore it to pieces before tossing them into the water. But Maxxor had a smirk of his own as he seemed to be unaffected by this turn of events.

"The great thing about lawyers is they make lots of copies." Maxxor said, holding up a copy of Skithia's contract.

"I am NOT staying here!" Skithia further protested.

"Fine. I hope you can swim, though, because your ride has just left."

It's true. Skithia's boat was now speeding away from the island without a care in the world. And as if to add insult to injury, the driver honked a very annoying style of horn as he left.

"JERK!" Skithia unknowingly said to the audience.

* * *

 _ **Like the title explains, this is just a compilation of random ideas that are all crossovers with Chaotic. This way, I won't be posting too many more stories. But if you ever want me to post one of these ideas as a full story, or have an idea of your own, or even want to adopt an idea, let me know VIA review or PM. ADIOS UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

* * *

 _ **Stories to be updated.**_

 _ **Solar Prince: Dark Skar's Song**_

 _ **Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse**_

 _ **Chaotic: Ben 10 Style**_

 _ **Samurai of Manyū**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars + Chaotic**_

* * *

 _ ***Basically, Ahsoka is a very skilled Chaotic player who specializes in an UnderWorld deck.***_

 _ ***Ahsoka's Signature Creature: Takinom***_

 _ ***Ahsoka's Favorite Creature Team: Takinom, Chaor, Agitos, Kopond, Borth-Majar, Lord Van Bloot***_

* * *

On a viewing screen of the Crellen Drome, Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti were watching an UnderWorld player take on some player known as Klayotic. The other player's screen name was WildFire. They don't know who that is, but they do know that this player is one match away from getting their seventh win in the Crellen Drome. One match away from being able to challenge a Codemaster.

"I must admit, whoever this WildFire player is, they're very skilled in combat." Obi-Wan said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, this player is probably better than all of us combined." Mace Windu added.

"I'll say! Klayotic's down to his last creature while WildFire hasn't lost so much as one creature." Anakin said in amazement.

He was a fairly skilled OverWorld player, but even he's never had a flawless victory like this one before. Even he had trouble fighting against a dainty little Deenha when he first transformed into Maxxor. But he wasn't going to dwell on this, as he wanted to closely watch the fight and find out the outcome.

And watch the match closely, the Jedi did. Barrath Beyond was launching several Ember Swarm attacks at Borth-Majar, but WildFire wasn't going to let that beat them. WildFire as Borth-Majar activated their Battlegear, an Aqua Shield, and blocked all of Barrath's attacks. While Majar fended off the attacks, Borth took the time to analyze the quickest way to win.

Using some of his synergy, the small, green, intelligent imp creature shot a green beam from his finger. When it hit a stalactite, he grinned and looked down to his larger, stony "brother".

"Ready?" Borth asked.

"Ready!" Majar replied.

Gathering golden power into his hands, Borth placed them on the top of Majar's head, causing them both to gain access to their full power. With their target in sight, they moved and spoke in unison to launch their attack.

" **Power Pulse!"**

Borth-Majar launched his attack right at the Stalactite on the ceiling right above where Barrath Beyond was standing. However, it was a very thick one, so the attack bounced off and ricocheted off of several smaller stalactites. These ones fell, and surrounded the cybernetic UnderWorld creature in a stony prison that kept him from moving very far. But he just thought that the attack was a dud.

"HA! YOU MISSED!" Barrath mocked.

"Oh, did I?" Borth-Majar asked.

The siamese twin creature looked up to see that the structural integrity of that one Stalactite that they hit had weakened significantly. So they decided to end this match with a nice bit of humor.

" **Mirthquake!"**

Borth-Majar launched a powerful soundwave from his laugh that caused the huge Stalactite to fall from its perch. Barrath Beyond was unable to dodge as he had nowhere to run. The sharp rock landed on him, and like that, he was code!

 **"The winner is...WildFire."**

On the outside, everyone cheered for such a flawless victory as Borth-Majar turned back into the Chaotic player known as WildFire. But as he did, Anakin's eyes bugged out, Obi-Wan jaw dropped, Mace gasped, and Shaak Ti did an epic spit take from the vanilla milkshake she had been drinking.

It was a certain ex padawan that has been run from the temple for quite some time now. Like Shaak Ti, this girl was a member of an alien species called the Togruta. However, her horns were short for a member of her species, and her skin was more of an orange hue. And she looked to be about sixteen years old. The girl had pumped her fist in the air as she silently celebrated her victory.

"Ahsoka/Snips?!" the Jedi asked in shock.

The Togruta girl walked out of the Drome and went right past the group of Jedi. She was planning on meeting up with one Jedi who was like a grandfather to her, along with a few friends of hers. She wanted to celebrate while she could, now that the others on the Jedi Order knew where she was.

But the others weren't going to give up so easily. So they followed her to the Chaotic Pub with only one thing on their minds. Finding out exactly why she had stayed here all this time, and how she managed to avoid detection for so long.

That, and in Shaak Ti's case, to get another milkshake. She spilled hers in her shock.

* * *

 _ **Again, I am accepting crossover ideas for this story, so long as they are with Chaotic. And if you'd like to adopt this particular story, or want me to turn it into a full story, let me know. Adios, sayonara, aloha, auf wiedersehen, and all those other goodbyes until next chapter, my friends!**_

 _ ***Note: The next chapter of Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse is still a work in progress. But, I'm pretty sure I'll have it posted by Monday evening at the latest.***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dragon Ball Z + Chaotic**_

 _ ***Requested by Fan Fiction author Mace sheperd***_

 _ ***Summary: What if instead of dying in his fight against Majin Buu, Vegeta was instead sent to Perim?***_

* * *

 _ ***Title: The Saiyan Prince of Perim***_

* * *

" _Where am I? I died… Didn't I?"_

These were the thoughts of a certain Saiyan Prince who had been transported to a strange world that was completely unknown to him. He was expecting to die and be sent to hell for all of his wrongdoings even if he'd sacrificed himself to protect the Earth.

This Saiyan is known as Vegeta, and he knew that wherever he was, it definitely wasn't Otherworld or Hell. It looked like it should be Hell, but it was definitely something else entirely. There was no real light in this area, as it seemed to be plagued by perpetual darkness. But his big question was… where IS here?

Vegeta took a step forward, and felt something move in his Undersuit pocket. He reached into it, and pulled out a strange looking device. It was rectangular in shape with a black screen on the front, and a small control pad under the screen. It was red in color, and had a strange logo at the top. He didn't know what it was, but he could tell that it definitely wasn't something that his wife, Bulma, would invent.

"What is this thing?" Vegeta asked himself. "And what does this button do?"

Pressing the aforementioned button by accident, the item shot out a few beams of blue light at the area, startling Vegeta. The light beams continued to dart all over the area he was in, until they disappeared. And on the screen of this odd device was something that looked to be an overview of the area he was in.

"UnderWorld City? That sounds like a name for an area in a children's trading card game." Vegeta said to himself. "I'll have to look into this later. For now, I'd better focus on finding a way out of this place."

He pocketed the "Scanner", and started walking around to try and find someone to help him, as much as it hurt his pride as a warrior to ask for help. As Vegeta walked through UnderWorld City, he couldn't help but notice that this so-called "city" seemed to be nothing more than a ghost town. Not a soul to be found.

But that's when he sensed a huge cluster of power levels. And they were all gathered in a certain area where two of these power levels seemed to be fighting.

"Huh! At least the inhabitants of this world seem to know how to fight. Maybe I'll finally get a challenge other than Kakarrot, for once." Vegeta said to himself.

Using his Ki, Vegeta flew off in the direction of the energy signatures, knowing full well that this may be the start of a new life. But he still had a few questions in regards to his current situation.

Where is he? Why was he there? And how did he even get to wherever he is in the first place? Vegeta needed a fight, and a drink. One of them, he knew where to find. And find it he did.

He soon arrived at what appeared to be a Colosseum of some kind. And inside were two creatures that were definitely fighting against each other. But what astounded the Saiyan Prince was that these creatures were actually using attacks based on elemental powers! Fire… Earth… Air… and Water!

Vegeta smirked to himself. He knew that this would definitely be a challenge. It was time to make his grand entrance!

* * *

 _ **Sorry these story chapters have been so short, but I've been running low in the idea department. Plus I've been in a bit of a funk in my writing as of late, so I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer than they have been. Still open to ideas, here!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Danny Phantom + Chaotic**_

 _ ***Summary: Six year old Danny Fenton enters a contest for a chance to win the very first cards ever to be released for a fifth tribe to the Chaotic card and online game. When he wins this competition, what sort of events will unfold?***_

* * *

 _ ***Story Title: Master of M'arrillians***_

* * *

In a small town known as Amity Park, a six year old boy was sitting by the mailbox of his home, eagerly awaiting a package to be delivered. The boy had pale skin, icy blue eyes, and black hair that spiked in a forward direction. He was wearing a white shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and a pair of red sneakers.

This child is Daniel James Fenton, but he normally just goes by Danny. Now, you may be wondering what he's waiting for. Well, you see now, it all started a few weeks ago.

Danny had been wanting to play a very popular card game that can also be played online, but he had no way of getting any of the cards. At least, none of the cards he wanted. Danny's parents, along with his sister, Jazz, all chose to ally themselves with the OverWorld tribe. But Danny didn't want to be allied with those four tribes. _**(OverWorld, UnderWorld, Mipedian, and Danian.)**_

Just when Danny was about to give up all hope of having a great deck of cards, he heard about a contest on the radio. The company that makes the Chaotic card and online game was releasing a new tribe, and was giving away the only cards in existence of these new creatures, Battlegear, Mugic, attacks, and Locations to one lucky winner! The boy knew that his chances of winning were slim, but he still entered.

He waited anxiously for a whole month for the winner to be announced, and after waiting for what seemed like forever to the kid, the results were announced. AND HE WON! Danny was now the only one in the world to obtain the fifth Perim Tribe: the M'arrillians!

And now, here he was, waiting for the mailman to get there with his package of M'arrillian cards. He just knew that this was the tribe for him! He could feel it in his gut!

Danny jumped up in excitement as the mailman walked up to the house with a brown box in hand.

"You Danny Fenton?" he asked.

"That's me!" Danny replied.

"Sign here, please."

The boy took the pen and wrote his name on the order form as neatly as a six year old possibly could. The mailman took the time to make sure it was all legit, and gave the package to the kid.

" **IT'S HERE! MY CARDS ARE HEEEERE!"** Danny yelled, running into the house.

"They're here? Well it's about time!" Danny's mother said, coming out if the kitchen.

Danny put the box down, and opened it to reveal not just a large assortment of new trading cards, but also a Scanner that connected to the online game. But unlike all of the other Scanners which were either blue, red, yellow, or brown, this one was black in color to signify Danny's alliance with a new tribe.

* * *

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Anyone want to adopt this story idea? Want me to turn it into a full story? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Also, I am still accepting requests for Chaotic crossovers.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Little Pony + Chaotic**_

 _ ***Requested by Fan Fiction author PhantomDragon99***_

 _ ***Summary: Shortly after the events of the Friendship Games, Sunset Shimmer and friends discover a new and exciting card game. And a few months later, they get a heck of a lot more than they bargained for.***_

 _ ***Takes place in the Equestria Girls Universe***_

* * *

 _ ***Title: Friendship Is Chaotic***_

* * *

"Is anybody else feeling bored outta their head today?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

It has been a couple of weeks since that calamity at the Friendship Games, and our group of heroines was feeling pretty bored. Rainbow Dash had already played all of her favorite sports five times in a row that day alone, Twilight was actually tired of reading books, Rarity didn't feel like make-overs _**(Much to the relief of Rainbow Dash.)**_ , Applejack was actually ordered by her granny and big brother to take a couple weeks off from helping out on the farm, even Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were bored with doing what they do every day.

So, the seven friends decided to take a walk through town to try and find something to do. They just had to find SOMETHING fun to do, or they'd go INSANE with boredom!

But on the upside, the principal of Crystal Prep, Abacus Cinch, got what was coming to her. Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, and her sister-in-law, Cadence, had quit their jobs at Crystal Prep and were now working as staff at Canterlot High. That counts as a win in our group's books.

"We're all plenty bored, Sunset. Y'all don't have ta ask." Applejack replied.

"Good, didn't wanna be the only one." Sunset said, more to herself than anyone else.

They were broken from a potential argument when they saw that Pinkie was standing in front of the window display of a game shop. She seemed to be in a trance as she looked intently at something that must be good.

The girls followed Pinkie's line of sight and saw exactly what it was that caught her eye. Trading cards. But these weren't anything like that Yu-Gi-Oh card game. No, these were something else entirely.

Every card seemed to have a different colored background to match their type, but there were six different colors for the six creature cards on display. Blue, red, yellow, brown, white, and black. The cards that had small heptagons on them also had background colors that were similar to the five creatures on display. The weapon cards had white backgrounds like one of the creature cards, and the locations had green backgrounds.

Behind the cards were five devices that each were a color of the other creature cards. Blue, red, yellow, brown, and black. But why wasn't there a white one?

The girls heard a bell ring, and saw that Twilight had entered the shop. Was she really going for the cards?

 **Twilight's POV.**

As I walked up to the front desk, I saw that the manager was sitting there reading the newspaper. Perfectly normal, considering that business seemed to be slow today. Once I reached the desk, I rang the bell and got their attention.

"Good morning, and welcome to Shippo's Games! How may I help you?"

The manager lowered the newspaper to reveal that he was a man that looked like he was in his mid forties. He had brown skin, black hair that seemed to be greying a bit, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of denim overalls, and a pair of brown shoes. The man had a kind demeanor about him, which made me feel very welcome in this shop.

"Good morning, sir. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and I was hoping you could tell me about those cards and devices that are on display in the window."

The man perked up quite a bit at the mention of those cards and devices. He thought he'd have to throw those things away, but it looks like someone's interested.

"Well, Twilight, I'd be happy to tell you all you need to know about this card game! My name's Shippo, by the way."

Shippo led me over to the display, and picked up one of the cards and one device. It was the white background card that had a picture of what looked like a prehistoric flying squirrel on it. And the device he took out was the same as the others, only it was more of a metallic silver color.

"This card game, Twilight, is called Chaotic." Shippo told me.

He then proceeded to explain all of the inner and outer workings of the game in full detail to me. I hung on to every word he said. The game sounded like so much fun! No, scratch that… It IS fun! Shippo played a one on one match with me to fully explain the game to me, and I've never had so much fun with a card game in all my life!

I lost the battle, but I still had a lot of fun. I just HAVE to get more of these cards and some Scanners for me and the girls! Good thing I've been saving up my allowances.

"Shippo, I'll buy six Scanners. Two blue, one red, one yellow, one brown, one black, and one white. And I'll take two OverWorld decks, one UnderWorld deck, one Mipedian deck, one Danian deck, a M'arrillian deck, and one Tribeless deck plus some booster packs, please!"

This purchase was probably gonna put a pretty decent sized dent in my wallet, but it's worth it! Shippo chuckled with a big smile on his face, and put all of the requested items in a large box before sealing up the box and putting it on the counter.

"How much will all of that be?" I asked.

I took my wallet out of my purse, ready to pay for the items; whatever the price. But Shippo surprised me even more by gently pushing my wallet back into my purse.

"Don't worry, Twilight. This purchase is on the house! You just make sure to stop in again and bring some friends so we can play Chaotic again sometime soon." Shippo said.

By this time I was smiling so much I felt like my face was gonna split in half! I thanked Shippo for the cards and Scanners, and carried the box outside. Something in my gut tells me that this is the start of a new adventure for me and my friends.

* * *

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Want it as a full story? Wanna adopt it? REVIEW AND TELL ME! I'm also still open to Chaotic crossover suggestions and requests.**_

 _ **And for those of you who are wondering, after I update this story a few more times, I plan to update Gem of Legends, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse, and Chaotic: Ben 10 Style. Not in that order.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars + Chaotic (Part 2)**_

 _ ***Summary: A continuation of the first part of this story that I posted earlier. This time, we see a greater challenge ahead for young Ahsoka Tano… As she is challenged by a Codemaster!***_

* * *

 _ ***Story Title: Padawan of the UnderWorld***_

* * *

Currently in a Drome match against Codemaster Imthor, Klayotic was getting his butt whooped! He was currently fighting in one of Codemaster Imthor's locations as Barrath Beyond, and was just looking for his opponent at this time. He stopped and gave a small gasp as he found something.

Huge footprints that belonged to Imthor's creature! Thinking fast, Barrath hid behind a nearby tree in an attempt to not be spotted. He peeked out from behind the tree, and saw the trail leading deeper into the location.

" _There's got to be a way to beat this guy!"_ Klay thought to himself.

From inside the pub at a table, Ahsoka and company were watching the match between Klay and Imthor. Some with more interest with others.

"If that weren't Klay in there, I'd be inclined to feel sorry for him." Anakin said. "He's only got one creature left, and hasn't even taken out at least ONE of Imthor's creatures! This is just pathetic!"

"I agree." Dooku added, taking a sip from his diet soda. "Codemaster Imthor simply will not give the young player a break."

"Oh, he'll give him a break alright. A big break… into a million bits of Chaotic code!" Obi-Wan said with a chuckle.

"Has anyone ever seen someone actually defeat a Codemaster?" Dooku asked.

Anakin just shrugged and shook his head no, while Ahsoka was focused on the screen. Although, Obi-Wan did speak up about this subject.

"I did once. It was when I was still a Padawan under Qui-Gon's tutelage. But I must admit, it doesn't happen very often around here."

"But with the right cards and strategy, it's perfectly doable." Anakin added. "That's why Ahsoka's watching Klay's match with Imthor. She plans to learn as much as she can from these matches."

"Preparation for her own Codemaster match. A wise decision." Dooku complimented. "Although I'm afraid all that your young Padawan will learn from Klay's match is how to lose."

Back in the Drome, Klay as Barrath Beyond carefully followed the footprints of Codemaster Imthor's creature. The trail seemed to end just over a small cliff. Barrath smirked. This was the perfect place for an ambush!

" _I have you now!"_

With a battle cry, Barrath Beyond leapt over the edge of the cliff and into a clearing. But what he found was… Nothing?

"Where did he go?!" Barrath asked himself.

He had no time to ponder this as a primal yell alerted him to a presence in the area, and those same footprints from before appeared behind him! Barrath was picked up by his invisible enemy, and screamed in agony as he was slowly crushed to death while the invisible creature unleashed a primal roar. No sooner than that happened, Barrath Beyond was coded. Klayotic lost his Codemaster match.

* * *

 _ **This is just a small sample that I made as part two of my Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Chaotic crossover. If anyone out there would like to adopt this idea or wants me to turn it into a full story, kindly let me know in the reviews. See ya next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion + Chaotic**_

* * *

 _ ***Summary: Shinji's been missing for quite some time now. What could've happened to him? Perhaps the answer lies within the deep reaches of Perim.***_

 _ ***Pairing for this story: Shinji I. x Krystella***_

 _ ***Bashing of Asuka, Gendo, and Ritsuko will be attempted.***_

* * *

 _ ***Story Title: Child of the OverWorld***_

* * *

Misato couldn't believe what she was seeing. She ported to Chaotic to look for Shinji, who had disappeared after his fight with the Fourteenth Angel, only to find him in a Drome match here in the Hotekk Drome. WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE OF ALL PLACES?! And why hasn't he come back home?

"That stupid Shinji is SO in for it when he gets outta the Drome!" Asuka growled in rage.

"Pilot Soryu, you seem to firmly believe that pilot Ikari is nothing more than a punching bag for you to relieve your stress on." Rei said in her usual monotone. "If you wish to fight him, then challenge him to a Drome match later. For now, I wish to see if he will win this match."

"Rei's right, Asuka. So shut up, and pay attention! Both Shinji and his opponent are down to their last creatures." Misato added.

Asuka fumed and crossed her arms under her chest. While she didn't like being told off, she did wanna watch this. It would make her feel even better to see Shinji lose and not get the chance to fight a Codemaster. After all, how good of a player could he be?

Back in the Drome, Shinji was going up against an UnderWorld player known as Krystella. Krystella was a fairly attractive girl that looked to be about two years older than Shinji. She had long dark hair with some of it going over her left eye, porcelain skin, and brown eyes. She wears a white shirt underneath a dark pink sweatshirt that left her midriff exposed, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of sneakers. On her face she wore red lipstick, and a bit of eye-shadow.

But Shinji's outfit had taken a drastic change. Gone was his usual Japanese school uniform. Instead, he now wore a dark blue muscle shirt that clung to his upper body like a second skin, showing off his well developed muscles. He was also wearing a pair of black cargo pants with the pant legs tucked into a pair of black combat boots.

All in all, Shinji now looked more like a badass. And he was determined to win the match!

" **PerimProtector, it is your attack. Activate the Location Randomizer."**

Shinji spun the Randomizer, and his locations began to show themselves at random before stopping.

" **Kiru City. Choose your attacking and target creatures please."**

"Maxxor Protector of Perim attacks Nivenna UnderWorld Lieutenant!" Shinji said.

Both players touched their cards, and became the creatures that they were using in this match. Both got into their fighting stances, looking determined to win this match and be able to fight this Drome's Codemaster.

"Let's get Chaotic!" Maxxor declared before adding "And may the best player win."

Nivenna nodded in agreement as they were transported to the Location where the battle would take place. And from the outside, the spectators watched in great interest. All except Asuka, who was watching in arrogant contempt at how she thought that Shinji would lose this battle.

In the Drome, we find ourselves in Kiru City with Maxxor looking for his enemy. And unlike Nivenna, Maxxor knows Kiru City like the back of his hands! However, he knew that Nivenna had the edge on Mugic in this fight since Maxxor Protector of Perim has no Mugicians.

" _Maxxor's gonna need Mugic to beat Nivenna. But if I can get up into his castle, I can fix that!"_ Shinji thought to himself.

He began to run up the steps as fast as Maxxor's legs would carry him, but ran into a problem. He was hit in the back by an energy blast, and looked back to see Nivenna with her Battlegear out.

It was a giant robot with a finger gun that was smoking from recent use. And standing below it with a pair of gauntlets on her forearms was Nivenna! Krystella definitely thought ahead when she decided to fight against Shinji in a match that would decide who gets to fight Hotekk, and was playing to win!

" _A Gigantroper! Things just got a LOT harder now! Good thing I also thought ahead."_

Shinji quickly materialized the Battlegear he gave to Maxxor, which was a Mowercycle, and sped up the stairs just as Nivenna began to get a little bit trigger happy with the finger gun. The scene freezes with Maxxor about to be hit by the Gigantroper's missiles, and the screen then fades to black.

* * *

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Wanna adopt it? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**_

* * *

 _ **Stories to be updated next**_

 _ **Dragon Ball Z: The Clone Wars (Possible Upload)**_

 _ **Master of M'arrillians**_

 _ **Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy + Chaotic**_

* * *

 _ ***Summary: The Eds have always been a lonely group of children that had no one but each other. But what if three others moved to the Cul-De-Sac, and befriended them? Now playing a strange new card game, what could possibly go wrong?***_

 _ ***Features OC's***_

* * *

 _ ***Title: The Six Tribes of Ed***_

* * *

It was after school in Peach Creek Junior High, and several of the students and their parents stayed behind to play their favorite card game. A game called Chaotic. Currently sitting away from the other kids was a group of six kids and their parents.

The first of the kids was a boy named Eddy. He is short for his age, and seems to be the leader of his group. He had a pinkish skin tone, a small yet visible neck, brown eyes, and long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail. He used to have only three long hairs, but that changed after some follicle revival techniques that his cousin used on him. His clothing consisted of a yellow T-shirt with a red stripe on the front, light blue jeans, and a pair of brown sneakers.

Then there was the brains of the group, Eddward. Eddward, or Double D as he prefers to be called, was a fairly tall boy, but he had an abnormally long torso and very short legs. His skin was a normal pale color with a slight tan, his eyes were more of a blue color, and he had a gap in his upper front teeth. He wore a red T-shirt, a pair of purplish colored shorts, red socks, and blue sneakers. He also wears a black sock hat on his head.

The last boy was simply known as Ed. He was the tallest and strongest of the three, but he isn't very bright. He's got olive skin, ginger colored hair that was more in a buzz cut, no visible chin, a unibrow, and a long neck. He usually wears a swamp green jacket, a T-shirt with red and white horizontal stripes, a pair of jeans, and black sneakers.

And sitting at the same table as them was a group of girls that were actually triplets. The oldest was named Chris, the middle child was named Krys, and the youngest was named Kryssie. Ain't that a coinkidink? Like the Eds, these girls all have the same first name!

Chris may be the oldest of the group by a couple of hours, but she's not the leader. She's about as tall as Ed, and has beauty that makes Nazz look plain. Her long, curly black hair fell freely down her back, and her eyes were a beautiful hazel color. Her skin was a natural caramel brown color, and she has a very kind nature. Her clothing involved a blue tank top, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of black high top shoes.

Krys, or Kay as she prefers, is the middle child, and loves to work with animals at the local shelter. She has shoulder length red hair with a bit of it covering her right eye, porcelain skin, and deep blue eyes. Her clothing consists of a dark green turtleneck shirt, brown cargo pants, and a pair of black sneakers.

And finally, there's Kryssie. She's the leader of the group between herself and her sisters, and is not afraid to use brute force if necessary. She had wavy blonde hair that was done up in twin pigtails, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She is most often seen wearing a yellow tank top, a plaid skirt with a pair of green biker shorts underneath, and a pair of red sandals. She also wears blue thick rimmed glasses since she's a bit nearsighted.

Now these six have been friends since they were younger, and have been playing Chaotic for only a few months now. Eddy specializes in Tribeless creatures, Ed is an UnderWorld player, Double D uses Danians, Chris is an OverWorld mistress, Kay prefers Mipedians, and Kryssie uses M'arrillians.

Currently, we find them trading cards to try and expand their arsenals, and cover any weaknesses their decks may have.

"So, what do you say, Eddy? Your Tones of Tumult for three of my best Danians. Deal?" Double D asked.

"Hmmm, maybe… if you throw in a Sting Blade scan." Eddy replied.

"OH! OH! I will trade you a Lord Van Bloot and two Gothos Towers for one of your doubles of Ariak!" Ed offered.

"SOLD TO LUMPY!" Eddy declared.

The two boys exchanged cards while Kay and Chris were getting ready for an online match.

"You ready to lose, little sis?" Chris asked.

"Don't be in such a hurry to get coded, big sis." Kay replied with a final click. "Battle Team locked."

"Let's get Chaotic!" the two girls declared.

* * *

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Have an idea for a crossover with Chaotic? Wanna adopt it? LET ME KNOW! Next to be updated is Master of M'arrillians.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Danny Phantom + Chaotic**_

* * *

 _ ***Summary: What if at a young age, Danny found out the secret of Dranakis Threshold and befriended the creatures from the past? What if he kept the true nature of this location a secret for six years? What if he only told the girl of his dreams?***_

* * *

 _ ***Pairing: Danny x Krystella***_

* * *

 _ ***Title: Keeper of Dranakis***_

* * *

"What do you mean it's a worthless location?"

Ten year old Danny Fenton had just gotten a location card called Dranakis Threshold in a new pack of cards that his mother bought for him, but his older sister Jazz told him that the card was worthless. He didn't know why she called it that. After all, he knew that every location card has its advantages and disadvantages.

"I'm saying it's worthless, because it is! That card is one of the most common locations in the whole game, and it doesn't even let you scan anything new!" Jazz explained. "WHAT GOOD IS A LOCATION THAT DOESN'T EVEN LET YOU SCAN NEW CREATURES, MUGIC, OR BATTLEGEAR?!"

"Jazz, just because you don't like Dranakis Threshold doesn't mean you can raise your voice about it." Maddie scolded, looking through her own scans.

"Sorry, mom." Jazz apologized.

Now Danny understood why her sister didn't like that location, but he was a bit suspicious. He entered the card's code into his red UnderWorld Scanner, and noticed that there was a distinct difference between his card and his sister's. His version of Dranakis Threshold had some kind of freaky light show going on, while Jazz's version didn't have those lights. But why was this?

He had to port to Perim to find out what was going on at that location! And quickly!

* * *

 _ *****Later at Dranakis Threshold*****_

* * *

Being the curious son of two scientists that he is, Danny couldn't resist going to Dranakis Threshold to figure out what those lights were all about. He had made it to the huge island of the location only to find… no lights.

That's right, there are none of those lights that Danny saw on his scan anywhere in the vicinity! It just seemed like something that should've shown up in a place like this.

"I don't get it! They've gotta be here!" Danny said to himself.

He started walking around in an attempt to find any clues about this strange phenomenon. But as the boy was searching, he bumped into something. Something that was both big, and hard. Rubbing his sore noggin, Danny looked up to try and figure out what he'd hit, only to gasp in amazement.

It was seven stone slabs that were lined up in a circle. And underneath, he could see what looked like Mugic runes engraved in front of each slab. He could feel that these stones were capable of being moved around. And that gave him a crazy idea. He started moving the stone slabs in various combinations to try and figure out the right song.

This proved to be easier said than done, as there were quite a few combos, and the stones were very heavy. And for a ten year old to move them on his own took a lot of effort and muscle that the boy just doesn't have at his current age. Finally, after four hours, Danny finally gave up.

"This is USELESS! I'VE TRIED EVERY COMBO I CAN THINK OF, AND STILL NOTHING!" Danny cried in frustration and despair. "I'M HUNGRY, I'M TIRED, IT'S PAST MY BEDTIME, AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT THE STUPID COMBO! ...I wanna go home…!"

After his outburst, Danny felt the full effects of the fatigue that had accumulated over the course of the day. He sat down and leaned against the tablet, only to fall back and yelp in surprise when it moved. But this time… it was a good thing!

The notes on the tablets began to glow with an ethereal light, and Mugic notes began to play. And what a song it was! Danny was beaming as if it were his birthday, Christmas, Easter, and a little bit of Halloween all rolled up into one holiday. He'd done it! He solved the puzzle!

But that excitement and happiness soon turned to confusion as the light around Dranakis Threshold grew brighter and brighter, until… Danny had disappeared!

* * *

 _ **I'm afraid I don't have much more than this to offer right now. But if anyone would like to adopt this idea, simply PM me and I'll send you the requirements. Now, I'm off to update Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars + Chaotic**_

* * *

 _ ***Summary: Ahsoka has always allied herself with the Danian tribe in the Chaotic card game, and regularly visits Mount Pillar to help out. She has also befriended all of the Danians by treating them like people instead of like a bunch of oversized bugs. But when she is summoned to the Queen's Chambers, what will happen?***_

* * *

 _ ***No Pairing***_

* * *

 _ ***Title: The Honorary Danian***_

* * *

In the Jedi Temple, many of the Padawans, Younglings, Knights, and even some of the Masters are enjoying a nice and quiet Sunday morning. And what better way to do so than with everyone's favorite card game?

"Maxxor attacks Chaor with a Rock Wave attack. You lose twenty energy!" Obi-Wan said.

His opponent, Jedi Master Mace Windu, decided to fight back by playing one of his Mugic cards. While Anakin and Ahsoka appeared to just be taking a nap in the corner, they were actually in Chaotic fighting in the Crellen Drome. Their hammocks were set up like bunk beds with Anakin on the top bunk, and Ahsoka on the bottom. They were also wearing sleep masks to keep the light out of their eyes.

"Look at those two, wasting a perfectly good morning sleeping." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, they did stay up late training last night." Plo-Koon added. "It seems only right that Knight Skywalker and little 'Soka should get a few extra hours of rest."

"Master Plo has a point." Mace Windu admitted. "Besides, those two are probably really in Perim right now going after some new scans. You know they always nap when going to the Dromes, or on a Scan Quest."

It's true. Those two usually slept in the real world while they were playing the game in Chaotic. It was an effective way to pass the time while their other selves were in Drome matches and Scan Quests. Little did they know that today would mark the beginning of a brand new adventure for the Togrutan Padawan.

Speaking of those two…

* * *

 _ *****In the Crellen Drome*****_

* * *

" **Thunder Shout!"**

" **Riptide!"**

We find ourselves in the Crellen Drome where Anakin and Ahsoka were in a match that would decide which of them would get the honor of fighting Codemaster Crellen. They were fighting in the Mount Pillar Reservoir with Anakin as Kolmo, and Ahsoka as Bierk.

Kolmo is a Mipedian elite that looks like a humanoid chameleon with green skin, brown eyes, and a prehensile tail. He also wears gold and orange armor for protection. His current Battlegear was a Skeletal Steed; a horse made entirely out of bones.

Bierk is a Danian that lives in the Reservoir, and can naturally use Water Element Type attacks. He appears to be some kind of red ant with four thin legs much like many of his Danian brethren. However, unlike most Danians, Bierk also has four arms instead of two. And right now, both players were giving each other one heck of a battle. But so far, it seemed like Kolmo had the upper hand.

The attacks collided in the middle, causing a small shock wave of sound and water. Kolmo rode towards Bierk on his Skeletal Steed, ready to take out Ahsoka's final creature. But Bierk seemed to have a plan as a lyre materialized in his lower hands while he launched a Flood Force at Kolmo with his upper arms.

"My Mugicuan's Lyre will let me use an extra Mugic, but I've gotta be fast about it." Bierk said to himself.

He strummed the instrument a couple of times, and felt himself gain a Mugician. With his power mugical power up and running, he cast his final Mugic that would help him win this match.

" **Chorus of the Hive!"**

Music notes played through the air as a beam of brown light descended down upon the Mipedian. It dealt damage to him, and knocked him off of his Skeletal Steed. But that's not the last of what happened to him. He was hit by a Flood Force attack, and ended up coded.

 **"The winner is… DanianPrincess."**

" **WOO HOO!"**

Bierk turned back into Ahsoka just as Anakin began to make his way over to his Padawan. He looked to be very proud of her despite his loss.

"Nice job, Snips, you finally beat me!" Anakin congratulated.

"Thanks, master. I learned from the best!" Ahsoka said in gratitude

The two of them left the Drome and headed back to the Chaotic Pub. Ahsoka was gonna get the chance to fight a Codemaster, and Anakin wanted to celebrate with some chow.

* * *

 _ **Remember to review, request for it to be a full story, or offer to adopt this story! See you next time! Now, I'm off to update Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Henry Danger + Chaotic**_

* * *

 _ ***Summary: Fed up with always being the underappreciated child in his family and Captain Man's meat shield, Henry flees to Chaotic. He then becomes a member of the Mipedian tribe through the use of an arranged marriage, and loves his new life as the first human to become a Mipedian Royal. But what happens when his past comes back to haunt him?**_

* * *

 _ ***Pairing: Henry x Na-Inna***_

* * *

Well, today was the big day for a certain human who now lives in Perim. A man by the name of Henry Heart. Over the course of six years, Henry had really changed as he grew older while under the king of all Mipedians, Theb-Sarr's, care.

His blonde hair was longer and kept in a low ponytail to keep it out of his eyes. His skin had also become darker due to him living in the desert for so long, and he had gotten much taller. He stood at about the same height as his cousin-in-law, Mudeenu, and had also bulked up considerably. He was very muscular, but not overly so, having the build of a professional boxer.

He was currently being fitted for his wedding attire by two of his best friends, Zhade and Siado, but he was a bit more fidgety than normal. And his soon to be brother-in-law, Iflar, noticed this as he walked in to check on Henry.

"Are you nervous, Henry?" Iflar asked.

Henry gave a chuckle, allowing us to know that his voice had also deepened as he matured.

"Honestly? I've faced many a M'arrillian on the battlefield since I got to Perim. But marriage? That's a whole new ballgame, Iflar!" Henry said. "I am as nervous as Maxxor was when he finally popped the question with Intress and married her!"

Iflar nodded in understanding. He knew that marriage is a big step in a man or a woman's life, so he understood that Henry was indeed nervous. And he especially remembered how nervous Maxxor was when he got married. The OverWorld leader was so nervous, Chaor thought the guy would turn into a living raisin from how much he was sweating!

"Do you love her, Henry?" Zhade asked.

His question surprised Iflar and Siado since they knew Zhade to be the strong and silent type. But his question was indeed a valid one. One that Henry had to collect his thoughts on before he could answer.

"I… well… she's amazing, guys! Before Na-Inna came into my life, I was just a depressed boy suffering from many thoughts on suicide. But when she came into my life, all of that changed. Not only is she beautiful, but she's kind, shows compassion to her friends and allies, and she's also a great warrior! And most importantly, she actually loves me back. What more could a man ask for in a woman?"

"That was true poetry, old friend." Siado said with an approving nod. "But just try to remain calm. The wedding isn't for another week now, so you've still got time to mentally prepare. Besides, if I know Na-Inna, she's probably as nervous as you are!"

Having said his piece, Siado went back to taking Henry's measurements. Since he would be marrying into the Mipedian Royal Family, it was imperative that his wedding garments be both regal and practical. After all, if something happened during the wedding, Henry would need to be able to move freely if he needed to fight.

Zhade was busy shining Henry's gauntlets so that they'd be in perfect condition for the upcoming wedding. He was tasked with being Henry's best man, and he intended to do the best he possibly could!

But what they didn't know was that certain figures would soon be making their way to Perim. Their intent? To drag Henry back to the human world against his will. But what these people don't know is that they will not succeed!

* * *

 _ **SOMEBODY PLEASE ADOPT THIS ONE! I'm not a big fan of Henry Danger, so I posted this one for anyone who does like the show and can make this story work! Now, I'm gonna go work on the beginning chapter of No Watch Ben and the Corpse Bride!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ben 10 + Chaotic**_

* * *

 _ ***Summary: With the Omnitrix taken back by Azmuth, Ben feels as though he has no purpose in life anymore. But when he attempts suicide, he isn't sent to Heaven of Hell. He's sent to a strange new world where he receives help from the most unusual source.***_

* * *

 _ ***Takes place in the original Ben 10 when he was ten.***_

 _ ***Ben's preferred tribe: OverWorld***_

 _ ***Ben's best team: Maxxor, Intress, Raznus, Tartarek, Dractyl, Tangath Toborn***_

* * *

 _ ***Title: OverWorld Hero***_

* * *

Standing over a cliff with lifeless eyes and a vine wrapped around his neck was a ten year old boy. He had pale skin, green eyes, and lightly tousled brown hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black stripe down the middle, green cargo pants, and a pair of black and white sneakers.

This boy is Ben Tennyson, but he wasn't exactly in the best of mental states at this time. Why? Because he's been betrayed by just about everyone he's ever trusted!

Let me back up a little bit. Earlier this summer, Ben sent on a summer road trip with his grandfather and his cousin. At first, he wasn't so happy about this. But that all changed when he found a strange, alien watch known as the Omnitrix. With it, he was able to transform into multiple different alien forms and fight against evil.

He fought people like the crazed ex scientist doctor Animo, a kid that was able to absorb energy, Kevin Elevin, and an alien warlord known as Vilgax. And for the brief time that he had the Omnitrix, Ben felt a sense of purpose in his life. Protecting people was what he felt was his solemn duty.

But one day, that all changed…

He was visited by the creator of the Omnitrix, an alien that looked like an elderly version of Ben's alien, Greymatter. He felt as if Ben was misusing the power of his creation, and took the Omnitrix away from Ben. Permanently.

The poor child tried going to his grandpa and even his cousin for help on the matter, but they just said that this was for his own good. And ever since that day, Ben has been absolutely miserable. He completely stopped socializing, his already abysmal grades were getting worse, he had barely eaten anything, and his bully problem was escalating.

The only form of refuge he had was from his parents. They hated seeing their son in such a sorry state, and were just trying to help him heal from this deep depression he was suffering from. Sandra knew that in her son's current condition, he couldn't keep down solid food. Mainly due to his refusal to eat anything. Although yesterday, she did manage to get Ben to drink a little broth. But that was all he would eat at the time.

Eventually, he decided that he'd had enough of life and set off towards the nearest cliff with only one thought in mind.

Suicide.

He'd already chosen the method that he felt would be the quickest and least painful way to die. He was going to hang himself from the cliff overlooking Bellwood, and break his own neck. He did know that his parents would probably miss him, but he just couldn't bear the emotional pain anymore.

" _Mom, dad… I'm gonna miss you guys… but I just can't take this anymore!"_ Ben thought to himself as he slowly inched towards the edge. " _I only hope and pray that you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me for these actions. I love you guys, but I guess this is… goodbye."_

And with that final thought, Ben took one final step… and fell.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Wanna adopt it? Want it as a full story? LET ME KNOW! Now, I'm gonna go work on Master of M'arrillians!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Maximum Ride + Chaotic**_

* * *

 _ ***Summary: After being abandoned by her flock, Maximum Ride/Max decides to drown out her misery wandering through Perim. But what she didn't know was that this little walk would lead her to joining forces with some of the most formidable creatures to have ever roamed Perim.***_

 _ ***OC Creature: Dyress (Die-ER-ess)**_

* * *

 _ ***Title: Bird Kid of Prexxor Chasm***_

* * *

 **Third Person POV.**

Wandering through a location in Perim known as Prexxor Chasm was a teenage girl that seemed to have a pair of wings growing out of her back. And she wasn't even trying to hide them. Maximum Ride was having a hard time dealing with the betrayal of her former flock, and wanted to get away for awhile. Fortunately for her, the Codemasters upgraded her Scanner so that her entire being would be transported to Chaotic and Perim.

She could feel the tears running down her face as she continued her trek through Prexxor Chasm. She recently got the location scan from Codemaster Crellen after beating him in a Drome match, and thought that a nice long scan quest would help her clear her mind. So far, it wasn't working.

"Why…? Why did they abandon me?" Max asked herself.

"Who has abandoned you, child?" asked a female voice.

Max turned around, and was shocked by what she was seeing. It was a new creature that she had never seen in Prexxor Chasm before! Like many of the other creatures here, this one resembled a creature from the pleistocene era.

It was a humanoid Dire Wolf that resembled a human female mixed with the canine creature. She wore what looked like a battle dress made from animal skins, fur bandages wrapped around her arms from the elbows down, and she had a scar on her left cheek. She had a jet black fur coat that was long, thick, and shaggy, her claws were long, prominent, and very sharp. She also had a bone spike jutting out of her right elbow, brown eyes, and her muzzle was full of sharp, dagger-like teeth that looked strong enough to tear through flesh and splinter bone.

She held this air of authority, and her eyes reflected a gentle nature. In fact, she seemed to have an almost motherly aura about her. But Max could definitely feel the power radiating from her, and knew better than to make a wrong move.

"Who are you?" Max asked before adding "I've never seen a creature like you before."

The Dire Wolf woman simply chuckled at this human's defensive nature. But she still answered her.

"I am known as Dyress, and I am the leader of the creatures residing here in Prexxor Chasm." she introduced. "And you are?"

"Maximum Ride. But I'd prefer if you'd just call me Max."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Max. Now, please tell me, who was it that abandoned you?" Dyress requested.

Max looked down as her eyes misted over with unshed tears. Dyress raised a clawed hand to her muzzle, wondering if she might have said something wrong. Max sat down, and looked at the Dire Wolf woman as she collected her thoughts.

"Let me start from the beginning…"

* * *

 _ **Next up, I'm gonna update Chaotic: Wrath of the Assimilated. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chaotic + Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_

* * *

 _ *****Summary: After receiving their codes for Chaotic, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee end up transported to Chaotic. With two Jedi Padawans traversing Perim, what could possibly go wrong? (How much you wanna bet that something will go wrong?)*****_

 _ *****Ahsoka's Tribe: UnderWorld*****_

 _ *****Barriss' Tribe: OverWorld*****_

* * *

 _ *****Story Title: Ahsoka the Fierce and Barriss Protector of Perim*****_

* * *

On a Republican friggate heading for the Jedi Temple, we find two Padawans playing their favorite online card game after an especially tough mission. Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano were returning from a mission to destroy a Separatist blockade with their masters, and were now playing Chaotic to pass the time. Ahsoka is a very cunning UnderWorld player, while her best friend, Barriss, is an equally cunning OverWorld player. Both of them were currently down to their last creatures in an online match, with neither player giving an inch.

"I hope you are prepared to lose, Ahsoka!" Barriss taunted.

She was currently down to one of her best creatures, Maxxor Protector of Perim, and had Ahsoka on the ropes. But Ahsoka wasn't about to lose to her best friend without a fight.

"Oh, but it's you who's gonna lose to me, Barriss!" Ahsoka fired back. "Because my Mugician's Lyre lets Chaor the Fierce use an extra Mugic!"

She played the card, and her ultra powered up version of the UnderWorld ruler gained a single Mugic Counter. And she had just the Mugic for the job. Since both creatures were down to ten energy, Ahsoka knew that she had to regain some extra energy. But she had something else up her sleeve. Something that was going to help her win.

"Looks like it's time for you to face my Song of Geonova!" Ahsoka declared.

And with the Mugic played, Intress was coded. Barriss didn't like losing, but she was never a sore loser about it. She took each loss and win in stride, learning from her losses in order to accumulate more wins.

"That was a very good match, Ahsoka. Congratulations." Barriss said.

"Hey, I wouldn't have beat you if you hadn't given me those UnderWorld strategy tips." Ahsoka replied. "I just learned from the best OverWorld player I know!"

"Thanks, 'Soka." Barriss said with a smile.

The two friends were broken from their talk when they heard a noise coming from their computers. They looked at the screens and saw that they each got an email from the site.

"Chaotic mail?" Ahsoka asked.

"What could this be about?" Barriss added.

They clicked the icons, and got what looked like a jumble of numbers and letters. To anyone else, this would be confusing. But Ahsoka and Barriss had listened to their respective masters stories enough times to know exactly what these were.

"No way! Barriss, do you realize what these are?!" Ahsoka asked in excitement.

"I certainly do! We just received passwords to go to Chaotic! We can enter these into our Scanners, and play for real!" Barriss replied, just as excited as her friend.

They hurriedly grabbed their Scanners, Ahsoka's being custom made to look like Chaor's skin as Chaor the Fierce, and Barriss' looking like the coloration of the Xerium Armor, and they entered the codes. Once they did, their adventure truly began.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile*****_

* * *

In the cockpit of the ship, Anakin Skywalker and Unduli Luminara were guiding the ship on its way back to Coruscant. They both knew that their respective Padawans were probably in the back playing Chaotic right now, and honestly wished they could join in. Anakin was one of the best Danian players around, and Unduli was a master Mipedian player. The two of them taught Ahsoka and Barriss everything they currently know about the game.

And when they had the time, they enjoyed telling their Padawans about past Scan Quests that the two had in Perim. It was on one of these Scan Quests that Anakin scanned his signature creature, Aszil the Young Queen; current queen of the Danians, and Unduli scanned her signature creature, the Mipedian King Theb-Sarr.

But the two Jedi did have one thing they wanted Barriss and Ahsoka to enjoy.

"I sure wish that Snips could port to Chaotic and play for real." Anakin said from the driver's seat.

"Indeed. Barriss would no doubt love to go to Perim and meet her hero face to face." Unduli added.

The two of them chuckled as they imagined Barriss' reaction to that. The image of her bouncing on the balls of her feet while squealing like a fangirl was just too funny not to laugh at. Of course, they knew Barriss wouldn't do something THAT demeaning.

"Now that I think about it, those two should be getting their passwords by now, shouldn't they?" Anakin asked.

"Indeed they should." Luminara replied. "But, they probably don't believe our stories and think that we are more than a little cuckoo in the head."

Oh, if only the Jedi Master were to know where this was going to go. Because as of now, Ahsoka and Barriss were in the middle of a very important event that was sure to surprise everyone.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? Anyone want to possibly adopt this one? Maybe want it as a full story? Let me know, and I'll send you the requirements if you want to adopt it. REVIEW, PLEASE! Ben 10: Hero of Equestria will be updated by Saturday at the latest. Wednesday at the earliest.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Danny Phantom + Chaotic**_

* * *

 _ ***Requested by guest reviewer camdawg***_

* * *

 _ ***Summary: Having been isolated from his peers in a social sense, Danny has never allied himself with any of the four tribes of Chaotic. In fact, he tends to avoid them, and all players that are allied with them. But one day, when his mother buys him some packs of Chaotic cards and a Scanner of his own, what will happen to the loner known as Danny Fenton?***_

 _ ***Pairing: Possibly Danny x Intress***_

* * *

 _ ***Title: Tribeless Warrior***_

* * *

"I will never be a slave to the four tribes!" Danny said to himself as he looked at his collection of attack cards, assorted Battlegear, and large collection of Generic Mugic.

Danny always hated the four tribes of Perim. Always preaching about protecting one of their own when they're obviously out to kill each other. Especially with the meaningless war between the four tribes. Danians stealing the Mipedians water and infecting other creatures with their parasites, Mipedians assassinating high ranking members of other tribes, UnderWorlders causing meaningless destruction, and the OverWorlders never seeing that peaceful negotiations will save the whole of Perim.

It made the boy sick to his stomach! Which be soon clutched as a wave of pain hit. His appendix had been acting up, so his mother had scheduled him for an appendectomy. He was currently in the recovery ward with what few Chaotic cards he had in his possession, and noticed a gleam of blue mixed in with all of the grey, black, and silver.

"Hm? What's this?"

He pulled the card out of the card pile, and was surprised by what he saw. It was an OverWorld creature! Intress, to be exact. She's an anthropomorphic tigress creature with dark orange fur, a cream colored underbelly, and dark brown stripes. Her only clothing was a grey loincloth bikini combo.

"How the heck did this get in there? Has Jazz been messing with my cards again?!" Danny asked in irritation.

He took notice of her stats, and saw that for some reason, all of them were maxed out. This was very rare amongst cards, as when their codes were entered into a player's Scanner it was often revealed to be a misprint. He was about to mark this off as such, but decided to enter the code into his own Scanner, just to be safe.

He took out his pure white Scanner, and began to enter the code. When he finished, he was surprised to see that the stats on the scan totally matched those of the card! A truly rare find, indeed!

"Looks like it's the real deal." Danny said to himself. "Might as well keep this one."

"Nice to see that you finally decided to keep a creature card instead of giving it away." said a woman's voice from the door.

Danny looked up from his cards and Scanner to see his mother standing there with a shopping bag in her hand. Despite being a player who specializes in UnderWorlders, Maddie always supported Danny's choice to not ally himself with any of the four tribes. She knew that there would be some creatures that he used in Chaotic, and it seems Intress might be one of them.

"How're you feeling, sweetie?" Maddie asked as she sat by her son's bed.

"As well as anyone who's just had an appendectomy, I suppose." Danny replied.

Even though she knew that her son was just joking, Maddie could easily tell that he was feeling uncomfortable with the pain coupled with being cooped up inside. So she made plans to get him to Chaotic as soon as possible. But first, she had a gift for him.

* * *

 _ **I'm afraid that this is as far as I can go right now. But if anyone would like to adopt this story idea, feel free to let me know, and I'll PM you the requirements. Now, I'm off to update Ben 10: Spiderman Chronicles!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_***Continuation of chapter 10; we now see exactly what happens when Ahsoka is called before Queen Illexia. Hope this helps you when you start the story, Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer!***_

* * *

 _ ***Title: The Honorary Danian (Continued)***_

* * *

At the Chaotic pub, Anakin and Ahsoka had just finished with their brunch and were now attempting to trade some scans.

The operative word being trying.

Anakin was very stubborn about trading for Danians of any sort, preferring to use Mipedians with a few OverWorld and UnderWorld creatures. But he seemed to not want anything to do with the insectoid creatures. Particularly, the creatures Ahsoka wanted to trade.

"Come on, master, this is a great deal I'm giving you!" Ahsoka urged. "I'm offering doubles of three of my best Danians for that Iparu scan of yours. I mean, you have two scans of him, so what's the problem?"

It's true, the creatures Ahsoka is offering are doubles of some of her best. She's offering Irrabeq, Vollash, and even an infected version of Kolmo. But the scarred Jedi Knight just won't budge.

"It's the creatures you're offering that are the problem. No offense, Snips, but I don't like bugs and they don't like me. Whether you use them or not is up to you, but I don't want a single Danian in my Scan collection." Anakin explained.

"Well, you've got Slurk, and HE'S a bug." Ahsoka pointed out. "And what about Kamangareth? She's half centipede!"

"And yet, they're not hive minded Danians." Anakin fired back. "Also, they're not bugs. They're arthropods. There's a difference."

Ahsoka groaned and undocked her Scanner. Trading with her master was near impossible, if you don't have the right scans. And it looks like she doesn't.

"Fine, be that way! I'm going to Mount Pillar to hang out with Wamma, or something."

She stomped over to a porting pad, and disappeared as she teleported from the pub to Mount Pillar. Anakin just stared. Maybe he shouldn't be too quick to judge the Danians. After all, even Padmé uses a few of them despite being an OverWorld player.

Anakin took out his Scanner and quickly scrolled through his locations. He saw that he was lacking a Mount Pillar scan, but remembered that he has a second scan of Seeryn, Servant of Fire. He quickly looked around and saw exactly who he needed to see. A certain Sith assassin.

"Hey, Ventress, you got a scan of Mount Pillar you're willing to trade for?" Anakin asked, walking up to her. "If so, I've got a scan of Seeryn with your name on it!"

* * *

 _ *****With Ahsoka…*****_

* * *

In the halls of Mount Pillar, we see Ahsoka calmly walking through the tunnels. Several Danians notice her, but don't treat her like a threat to the hive. Instead, they treat her much like a friend.

"Morning, Wamma. Hey, how was jury duty?" Ahsoka greeted.

"A lot less stressful than I thought it would be, thanks." Wamma replied.

"What's up, Odu-Bathax?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nothing much. Just running an inventory check of the armory." replied the hulking Danian.

"Yo, Formicidor, what's up? Or would that be what's upside down?" Ahsoka asked jokingly, getting a laugh in response.

As Ahsoka walked through the tunnels, she stopped to converse with several of the Mandiblors who were stuck on guard duty. It always helped to brighten their day when the young Togruta visited the hive.

Unlike many other Chaotic players, human or otherwise, Ahsoka treated the members of the hive like friends and family rather than pests or creatures to be scanned. And because of this, she has earned the respect and friendship of the entire hive.

Well… all but one…

While Ahsoka is on good terms with the Queen, they were far from friends or acquaintances. They were more like coworkers who respected each other.

Little did she know was that soon, all of that was going to change.

"Hey, Ahsoka,"

The Padawan looked up to see Vollash, the head of Queen Illexia's personal guard, flying towards her. He seemed to be a bit on edge, though. But why?

"We may have a problem." Vollash said.

"What's wrong, Vollash?" asked Ahsoka.

The flying ant Danian gulped before uttering a sentence Ahsoka thought she'd never hear in her life.

"The queen wishes to see you."

Naturally, Ahsoka was plenty surprised about this. The last time she saw Queen Illexia in person was when she risked her life to prevent Kolmo from assassinating the queen. It's how she got her scan of Vollash, but she certainly didn't think she'd ever be called before her.

"Well, I guess we'd better not keep her waiting." Ahsoka said, feeling a bit insecure.

Vollash nodded and led Ahsoka to the Queen's Chambers, knowing she'd have an easier time getting there with him as an escort.

* * *

 _ *****Back with Anakin…*****_

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Anakin had just gotten his scan of Mount Pillar, but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Sure, Ahsoka was able to navigate the Danian hive with no trouble from its inhabitants, but he wasn't going to be having as much luck as his Padawan will.

Regardless of this, he ported to Perim, not paying attention to the Location he'd chosen. Oh well, he'll figure it out.

"Alright, I've made it to Mount… LAVA POND?!"

Yup. Skywalker just ported to the Lava Pond because he didn't look before porting. As a result, he ended up in the wrong location.

"Oh, kriff my luck!" Anakin groaned.

Especially when he saw a familiar creature rising up from out of the lava.

* * *

 _ *****Back with Ahsoka…*****_

* * *

As Ahsoka and Vollash continued on their way to the Queen's Chambers, Ahsoka began to think of many different scenarios as to why the queen had called for her. None of them were very pleasant.

She shook her head and steeled her resolve. Getting nervous wouldn't do her any good when facing the Queen. She'd need to tread carefully, yes. But it helps to have confidence in one's self in these kind of situations.

"Well, here we are." Vollash informed as they stopped at the entrance. "The Queen told me to wait out here, as she wishes to speak to you alone. I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, it must be important."

"Thank you, Vollash."

Ahsoka gulped nervously before taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. It wouldn't do her any good to show her fear.

With a slightly calmer mind and trembling hands, she opened the doors to the Queen's Chambers, ready to face whatever challenge may present itself.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **I hope this helps. Be aware that the next chapter will be a RWBY/Chaotic crossover, and I plan to make it my longest chapter yet. 4000 words maximum.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**What if Kion was a Chaotic player who specializes in Mipedians? And what if he traded for a creature that would teach him more about what it means to be a great leader… and a defender?**_

 _ **Title: Chaotic's Lion Guard**_

 _ **AU! Human! Kion**_

 _ **Possible pairing: Kion x Vitani**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Title: War Beasts**_

* * *

Another beautiful day in Chaotic. Matches going on, trades being made and everyone having fun. Currently, we find young Kion talking with his friends, Tom and Sarah, about his last match in the Imthor Drome. And much like how a child plays with their food, Kion was using the burger, fries and cupcake he ordered for visual aid.

"...So then his Yondaf starts barraging my Basquin with Arbor Smash attacks!"

Kion lightly flicked a few fries onto his burger to show how that happened. Also, he did so as to not waste any food.

"But I was ready for him! First, I adhered my Stonemail to protect myself!" Kion explained by placing the top bun on his burger and flicking a french fry at it.

"Then I cast my Dirge of the Desert Mugic," continued Kion as he hummed the tune whilst lifting a pickle slice into the air. "And… PA-POOM! BLAKEW! PHBBBBLLLLBB!"

At the end, Kion took a bottle of ketchup and squirt a generous amount on his… cupcake…? Anyway, ignoring how gross that is, it demonstrated how the Mugic may have affected his enemy. But that just got a bit grosser as Kion ate the confectionery in one bite.

"Hasta la vista, Yondaf!" quipped Kion.

"Nice, Kion…" grimaced Tom.

"Nice and gross…!" Sarah added.

Kion himself suddenly grimaced and gagged from the aftertaste of that unholy combination of flavors.

"Yeah, I should've used whipped cream." Kion said in agreement.

"GUYS!"

Kion and the others looked to see one of Kion's other friends, Nuka, running over to them. And from the look of how shocked he is, I sense it's important.

"There's a fierce new creature that I've never seen before battling in the Chirrul Drome!" Nuka reported.

"What's it look like?" Tom asked.

"It's…"

Nuka started making sounds like those monsters in the movies as he tried to describe the creature, but only succeeded in making them even more confused. Was Nuka dropped on his head repeatedly as a baby?

That's when they all heard screams and cheers coming from one of the screens that showed the matches going on in the Dromes. The screen showed one player as Barrath Beyond fighting against an unseen enemy. He kept launching Power Pulse attacks in an attempt to hit his target, but it was all in vain.

Barrath Beyond gasped as he saw an incoming attack that was moving too fast to dodge or block. It hit him square in the head and spread around him like the bars in a cage dealing massive amounts of damage before dissipating as Barrath screamed in absolute agony.

"I bet you've never seen a Mipedian do an attack like that before!" Nuka said.

"What?! A-A-A Mipedian?!" stuttered Kion.

Kion looked back at the screen and everyone heard the roars of a great beast. Suddenly, a sharp insectoid leg that was a royal purple color broke through the foliage and there was an increase in Wind Speed. We finally get a full view of this creature as it burst out of the forest and into the clearing where Barrath Beyond had tried sniping it.

It was a giant purple desert beetle with glowing blue tribal markings on its body. It also had these sand dunes rising up at the tips of its pointed feet, and a huge horn on its head that made it resemble a Titan Beetle.

The beast roared loudly as it set its sights on the UnderWorld creature it was fighting. Barrath gasped and tried to retreat, knowing he couldn't fight this thing head on. But the beast was having none of that! It raised up one of its pointed legs and summoned a huge cyclone that sucked in everything within range!

That includes Barrath Beyond.

The beast roared and shot Barrath Beyond out into the air, making him scream as he plummeted towards the earth. Unfortunately, it was a thick tree branch that broke his fall.

The beast roared again and got ready to fire another green energy blast from its mouth! All Kion could do was watch in awe at the power and majesty of this creature.

" _What is that mighty beast…? And why have I never heard of it before?"_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **If anyone wants to adopt this story, you're more than welcome to. Just PM me for permission and I'll give you the details on this particular story.**_


End file.
